The Bridge to Paradise
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: While running though Green Hill Zone, Sonic comes upon a bridge that leads to a place called Paradise Island. Thinking it sounds like a good place for a break, he decides to visit this island - but soon finds out it is not as pleasant as it sounds...


**Brand new Sonic story written by me. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was running as fast as he could through Green Hill Zone. He was enjoying himself immensely. The feeling of all his surroundings passing by in a blur while the air whipped at his face brought a wide grin to his face. It felt good to be the world's fastest hedgehog.

He leapt over gaps, ascended and descended some inclines, looped through loops – before screeching to a stop at the sight of what he'd arrived at.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

He'd come to the edge of the land. In front of him was a long wooden bridge. At the far end was a small island he'd never seen before. It was covered in lush yellow sand which tall palm trees towered upon, fresh fruits clinging to them.

At first, the idea of running across a bridge which spanned the sea made Sonic cringe. There was nothing the blue hedgehog hated more than water. He was about to turn around to race back the way he came – when his attention was grabbed by a nearby sign.

 **Paradise Island**

 **Are you always on the run?**

 **Do you find yourself kept because saving the world?**

 **Do you feel you deserve some relaxation?**

 **Then come this way to Paradise Island! All your troubles will come to an end when you cross this bridge! Absolutely free!**

 **(Especially if you're a blue hedgehog!)**

"Paradise Island?" Sonic grinned as he gazed towards the island he had just come upon. "That place is definitely calling me! I could do with a break! What harm could running across this bridge to the other side do?!"

Sonic took off and started to run across the bridge, keeping his focus on the island that awaited him. He didn't look down at the water below. He was sure it would be worth crossing over the sea to reach a destination that promised him relaxation.

Barely a few seconds had passed when Sonic was halfway across the bridge. He was looking forward to beginning his break on Paradise Island – when everything suddenly happened at once.

The palm trees fell over, revealing a gigantic killer robot was hidden behind them. Sonic stopped in the middle of the bridge. An alarmed look spread across his face over what he was seeing – quickly changing into a glare when he spotted who was responsible.

"Eggman!"

Sure enough, Doctor Eggman was sitting at the control panel built at the top of the robot's head. He sneered down towards the hedgehog who was his sworn enemy

"Sonic! I can't believe you fell for my trap! You're such a little blue fool!"

With a pull of some levers, Eggman raised the robot's arms, revealing laser cannons had been constructed on the ends of them. He aimed them towards the bridge – where his enemy was still standing.

Sonic's eyes widened, realising what was about to happen.

"Farewell, Sonic!" Eggman sneered. "It's time for me to put an end to my troubles while I'm here on this island..."

With a loud blast, Eggman fired the robot's cannons. Two large red laser balls hurled out of them towards their target. Sonic managed to leap out of the way just in time – but not far enough to clear the bridge...

The laser balls ripped the wooden structure apart, causing it to collapse instantly. The destroyed bridge plummeted down towards the water below.

Much to Eggman's delight – so did the hedgehog.

Sonic hollered out as he found himself falling towards the sea. There was nothing he could do to stop himself. It looked like he was to meet his doom in an icy, salty bath.

"NO!" he screamed, shutting his eyes tightly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gotcha!"

Sonic opened his eyes. He'd been grabbed in the air by someone and was now being carried away from the water. He looked up to see who had saved him, grinning when he find out who it was.

"Tails!"

The young, yellow fox smiled at his best friend as he escorted him through the air with the use of his namesakes that gave him the ability to fly. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"I sure am!" Sonic gave his best friend a thumbs-up. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Hey! Sonic! Tails!"

Both blinking upon hearing who was calling them, Sonic and Tails looked back towards the Paradise Island. Eggman was still there in his robot. Now that he had destroyed the bridge, there was no way for him to get off.

"Aren't you two gonna help me? You can't just leave me stuck out here on this island!"

Sonic and Tails exchanged grins. They were eager to prove to the evil scientist they could do just that. Touching down on the main land, they headed away as quickly as he could, leaving Eggman stranded out on Paradise Island – much to his fury.

* * *

 **That's that then. Hope it gave you some entertainment. :** **)**


End file.
